Phases of the Moon
by SailorAUWriter
Summary: Chibiusa wasn't the only one going back through time. Usagi is about to take the throne and give up her Sailor powers for the next generation. Chibiusa returns for her parent's wedding, but things don't go as planned. A little girl shows up and strange things start happening. An enemy awaits and friends return. Can the future be saved yet again?
1. Chapter 1

After Usagi's defeat of Chaos life seemed to change for the best. She continued on to become Neo Queen Serenity, finally being able to marry King Endymion. Throughout her life she received annual visits from her daughter's future self. Eventually things began to change though. An enemy from the future had managed to slip through the gates of time and made their way into the past with Chibiusa, altering their lives in ways they could never have imagined.

* * *

Outside the Crystal Palace an endless war waged on. Sailor Scouts both old and new fell in the midst of it all. What seemed to be the greatest darkness they had ever faced, quickly approached the entrance. Upstairs the queen was in labor, trying to make an escape.

"I-I can't go any further. This baby is coming, now!" She screamed with tears of pain and fear for her child. She held herself against the wall before ultimately collapsing. An exasperated breath escaped her lips before a rather painful contraction got the best of her. "Why did you decide to come now?"

"You must hold on my Queen!" Her lover insisted, but to no avail. He picked her up and carried her to a blocked off hallway. "Please, stay with me!" He ran as fast and as far as he could before it became clear that there was no more stalling. He set her down gently using the little power he had left to protect them and keep them hidden while she prepared herself to give birth.

The queen went into the final hour of her labor, screaming in agony. She gave birth in the hallway, only having a few moments with her new born daughter. The dark forces were approaching fast and she could no longer find the will to move. She handed her new born child over to the king. "I love you both so much." Tears began streaming down her cheeks harder than before as she looked at her daughter in the arms of her husband.

"No! I won't leave you here like this!" He cried out, knowing what would happen to her. Their daughter wailing in his arms he begged her not to give up. "We can make it, I know we can. You're so strong I know-"

She cut him off not wanting to hear it anymore. "Please! You must." She winced in pain. "Go with the others while you can. Save her." She looked at them both lovingly, crying as she did so. Her body was still in pain, but she knew it would be over soon. "Have faith and raise our daughter!" Her eyes pleaded with him, this was hard enough as it was and time was running out.

With one last kiss he stood up. Tears and pains of regret fell heavy on him as he carried their child and ran through secret passage ways down to the others, barely escaping the evil that was after them. When he got to those who remained he collapsed on his knees. He was frozen in the shock.

One of the survivors pushed her way through the rest, her long, light pink hair falling around her. She grabbed the king by his shoulders, holding him tightly. Tears filled her blue eyes. "The Queen... Where is she?" She tried to smile through her tears, hoping for an alternate fate. "Where is Usagi?!" She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his response.

Red eyes looked up to the Princess. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Ko..." He cried as he held his daughter tightly to his chest. The small child's cries echoed through the small barracks that protected the survivors. "Usagi is dead." It made him sick to say it, but it was true. The queen had fallen and she took with her any hope they had of defeating the enemy.

* * *

Sailor Saturn ran in silence through the destruction and decay left over after the terrifying event of four years ago. When she finally came across the ruins of what was once Crystal Tokyo she traveled East towards Chiba where she met up with a young woman with silver hair. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you in this form." Saturn brought her friend into a tight embrace. "How are they doing?"

The woman let go with a sullen face. Using a wand, that had once belonged to Pluto, she opened up a time gate. "I think it would be for the best if you see for yourself..." After making sure Saturn was safely through the gate and that no one was following them she stepped through and closed it from the other side. "This way." She returned Pluto's staff into the form of a necklace as she lead Saturn through a series of tunnels. When they reached an opening she was embraced by an older woman with dark hair and silver highlights. "Mother!"

"Diana, I was so worried!" Pulling away from her daughter she noticed Saturn. "Hotaru! You're back!" She turned her embrace to the purple scout. She squeezed her tightly before making some space between them. She held her firmly by the shoulders. "Look at you, you look like you've seen better days." Luna smiled tiredly.

"Luna, what happened to you?" Saturn pulled away looking her over. Luna had bandages all over and had a slight limp. "What happened while I was gone?" Saturn looked on at them in horror.

Luna would hold herself together in any other situation, but this wasn't like anything they had been through before. Diana bit her lower lip and lead her further down to where the others were. They entered a smaller cavern where the rest of the survivors were in hiding.

Hotaru switched into her regular form, tying her now long hair back and out of the way. Their difference in numbers was far greater than last time she had returned. It didn't take long before she ran into Sailor Vesta. "Vesta! I need a word with you!" She waved her over and they walked to a slightly more secluded spot. "I've noticed our numbers have... declined." Hotaru watched as Vesta seemed to freeze in anger. "Rei... is she..." She couldn't find the words, though Vesta understood what she was trying to ask.

"Two nights ago... I had to leave her in order to..." Tears swelled in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she wiped her already very puffy eyes. "Ceres, Juno and Pallas are with Lady Ko. His Majesty and the Little Princess are safe." She reported as calmly as possible, but there was still worry in her voice.

"Vesta, what are you not telling me?" Hotaru pushed her for more information. After staring her down Vesta cracked.

"His Majesty is... becoming weaker by the day. Soon I fear we will lose him too." Vesta paused, unable to hold Hotaru's pained gaze. "I'm afraid we are going to have no choice, but to send the little Princess away to a safer place... a safer time..."

The two were cut off by the presence of the king. "Sailor Vesta, I thought we talked about this already. It's too risky to open up the gates of time." He furrowed his brows at her, but then softened up as he saw her regret. "Luna needs help, why don't you go see what you can do." He ushered her away then turned his attention to Hotaru. "You look tired." He placed a shaky hand to her cheek and lightly brushed it with his thumb. "Are you alright?"

Nervous at the attention they were getting she stepped away as politely as she could. Hotaru bowed before her king and looked to the few survivors that remained. "I can deal with a little tiredness if it means I'm protecting what they left behind." She looked just beyond the king, seeing shy red eyes and pink pigtails flee around the corner of a wall. "There are far more important things I still need to protect. If it means I die of exhaust, then so be it." She gave one of her rare smiles at the thought of a brighter future for those she cared about.

He frowned at her words. "There has been to much death already. Perhaps you should try to live for those you care for." Without thinking he had taken her hands in his. It had been a whole year since the last time he had seen her and there was just too much he had wanted to say to her. "Hotaru I-" The king was cut off as their hideout began to shake. Evil laughter echoed throughout the tunnels along with the echoing footsteps of soldiers. He tossed her out of the way as a blue shard pierced through his heart. Through the pain he reached out to her. "Save her. Don't let them get to her!"

Hotaru hesitated in fear as her king fell before her. Everyone was running in a panic and attacks were being thrown about as soldiers began to fill the room. "The Princess!" Hotaru ran out calling for the little princess. Transforming once again into Sailor Saturn she blew what enemies she could out of her way. She eventually found her cowering under her bed. "It's okay, I'm here." She picked her up, holding onto her tightly.

"Where's Papa?" The princess cried, her red eyes growing wide with fear at all the chaos around them.

Saturn didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she had to keep running. She met up with Diana and Vesta in the main room. Saturn covered the girl's eyes as she saw the king's lifeless body being trampled upon on the ground. "Diana, get us out of here!" Saturn called and they all ran out of the caves. About twenty soldiers had caught up to them as they continued to run. "Damn it!" Saturn couldn't do anything, she was helpless as she held the only heir left to the Moon family in her arms.

Vesta cried as she knew what had to be done. "I'll hold them off! Get her out of here!" She spun around fast charging at the enemy. It appeared as though she would make it out unscathed until a shadowy figure came from behind her, ripping straight through her chest. Vesta looked over as the others ran on ahead, her vision blurring as she watched her very own heart stop beating before her.

Diana opened up all of the gates for the first time since Pluto's death. She shoved Saturn through one and tried to close them all before their enemy could get through. Seemingly successful, Saturn was left in an endless space of doors. The silence was a calming break that didn't last long as the gate opened back up.

"No!" Saturn looked on in disbelief. Purple eyes seemed to lock on to her and pierce through her very soul. "No!" Saturn ran as far and as long as she could, a cloud of toxic gas making its way to her. It stung at her sides as she ran, her uniform melting at the contact. She was in tatters and if this kept up, they'd both be killed. "I'm sorry, but you have to run. Go!" She tossed the princess, turning around to fight off the fast approaching figure. "It's you! That's not possible!"

A woman's voice spat like poison as she cursed at the still standing Sailor Scout. "I've already won, what's the point in fighting?" She hissed as she looked over Saturn's shoulder at the small child. "She's still just a babe. You think saving her will stop me?" She cackled as she pushed pass the weakened scout. Her hand hovered over the little girl, ready to kill her with one final blow.

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn used the last of her strength to protect the princess. She watched as she was sent flying through a gate scared and all alone. The wicked woman who had caused all this despair walked towards her with anger. "I swear, you won't get away with this!" Saturn's last breath left her as the woman stood before her lifeless body.

"Foolish child. This doesn't change anything. You can't change what will happen. No matter how many times you try to go back. I will always rise above you all." She scoffed as she left the silent space using Pluto's staff. "I will always come out on top."

* * *

 _ **This is the re-constructed story of Moon Family Problems. I am going through all my work, editing, revising and adding new chapters. Let me know if you are still following/reading and if you like where things are going.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Due to her constant traveling back and forth to her mother's past, Chibiusa had been able to save her loved ones. Little did she know just how much things would change for her after Eternal Sailor Moon's win against Chaos. When she returned home time had reset itself. Not only was Crystal Tokyo a peaceful place to live in once again, but there was a new addition to her life. In the year two thousand and seven, only six years old at that time, Chibiusa received what she saw as the worst possible gift. Her mother and father brought home a baby sister for her, Kousagi.

Of course at first she didn't understand what a sister was and thought she'd only be around for a short time. It didn't take long for her to realize that she'd be a permanent member of their household. As they grew up together Chibiusa found herself becoming more and more jealous. Her parents loved her still, but there were times it seemed like they had favored Kousagi. Now, eleven years later, a seventeen year old Chibiusa was packing a bag in her room.

"Diana, what do you think of this outfit?" She twirled around to show off her choice. She wore a shoulder-less, pink sweater with little strawberries on it. She had white skinny jeans on and some pink flats. "You think this is okay?" She turned, trying to look at herself in the mirror.

Diana was in awe at just how beautiful her princess had become. "It looks lovely. I do wonder though, are you dressing for them or..." Diana trailed off, winking at Chibiusa.

"Ow! Diana!" Chibiusa accidentally pulled on her long hair out of shock while brushing it. With pink cheeks she looked away from her furry friend. "I can't believe you! Maybe I should just leave you here!" She huffed, sticking her tongue out at Diana.

"What! You'd leave me behind?!" Diana hopped over to her with tears in her eyes.

Chibiusa smiled and apologized. "Now why would I do that? I'm not that cruel." Looking around her room she threw a few more things in her bag. "I think that's everything? Wait!" She ran to her closet taking down a small blue box with a gold ribbon. Little crescent moons decorated both the box and ribbon. "Now that's everything, let's go Dia!" Chibiusa held out an arm, allowing her friend to climb up and lay over her shoulder.

As the two left the room they bumped into Luna and Artemis. Chibiusa bent down to pet both of them. "Luna, Arte! I hope you don't mind, but I'll be taking Dia with me for the day." Normally there was no problem with that, but both Luna and Artemis gave her a look like they knew she was up to something. "Also do you think you could not tell Ko or my parents I'm 'leaving' again?"

"Chibiusa! You know I can't lie to your mother! A princess should not be sneaking out. You have responsibilities here!" Luna scolded the young princess. "You know, you are just like your mother!"

Artemis put a paw on her shoulder to calm her. "They are a lot alike, which is why we know you are going anyways. We'll cover as long as possible, but in the future, you need to tell your parents. Don't worry about Luna, I'll talk to her." Artemis tried to usher his still complaining wife down the opposite end of the hallway.

Diana mouthed a silent thank you to her father as they continued down the hall.

* * *

As they approached a large tree in the middle of one of their many gardens, Chibiusa relaxed. They had seemingly left the palace unnoticed by the scouts and her family. "Alright, are you ready Dia?" She raised the key that was given to her from long ago. A pink light started to shine around her, but stopped as her concentration broke. Somewhere in the surrounding trees she had her movement, like someone was watching her. "Who's there? Come out!" Her eyes narrowed to an area off to her right.

From behind a far off tree a child walked out. She had light pink pigtails, similar to that of Chibiusa's, but with four cone shaped odango. Her blue eyes looked curiously up at Chibiusa. Just above her eyes, centered on her forehead, was a crescent moon. Atop her head was a pink cat. "Usagi, what are you doing out here?" The little girl walked closer to her.

Chibiusa bit her lip and put the key back. "Kousagi, what are you doing here!? You were told to stay with Grandma Tsukino! She's probably worried about you!" She huffed as she stormed over to her younger sister, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Usagi wait! I just wanted to play with you!" Kousagi cried, trying to pull away. "You never play with me anymore!" She cried out trying not to be a complete blubbering mess, but to no avail.

Chibiusa stopped in her tracks, letting go of Kousagi. She knelt down, her red eyes staring down Kousagi's blue ones. "Fine." She exhaled sharply in her annoyance. Massaging her temples she relaxed after a moment. Kneeling down she made sure she was eye level with her sister. "Go back to Grandma, she's got to be worrying about you. When I come home I will play with you." She patted her head and even faked a smile for her.

Kousagi looked up at the pink cat on her head as if to confirm what she was hearing. A big smile broke out upon her face when the cat nodded. "Thank you Usagi!" She hugged her sister tightly.

With another sigh Chibiusa hugged her back and waved her off. "I thought she'd never leave." She grumbled as she took out her gate key again.

Diana gave her a scolding look. "You know she thinks the world of you. When we come back, try to be a bit nicer to her. Having a sister isn't necessarily a bad thing you know."

"Alright, alright, I'll try to get along with her, but only when we get back." Without wanting to waste anymore time she opened the gate back to the week of her parent's wedding. "Here we go! Hang on tight Diana!" As she began to fall through the portal she suddenly felt an extra weight on her. "What- Ko!?" Chibiusa couldn't believe what was going on.

"Usagi! What's happening?!" Kousagi cried as she fell through with her older sister. She clung tightly to her furry companion, much to her discomfort.

Seeing the opening below them Chibiusa reached her arms around Kousagi, holding her closely. "Looks like we're in for a rough landing Diana! Hang on!"

The four of them fell through the portal from high in the sky, similar to how Chibiusa had came through in the very beginning. As they plundered down Chibiusa found herself struggling to land properly. Doing her best to keep her sister from getting injured she turned herself just enough that they spiraled into the lake. Diana grabbed Candy by the scruff and dragged her to the surface. Somehow Kousagi had slipped from Chibiusa's grasp and started to sink.

"Ko!" Chibiusa quickly recovered from her disorientation and dove deeper, pulling her sister up to the dock. "Ko, wake up!" Panicked she gave her CPR. Fortunately Kousagi woke up, spitting up water a few times. "Thank goodness, you're alright!" She hugged her tightly before being caught off guard. "What is that?"

In the distance she saw a bright light open in the sky, much like how she comes through her own time gate. From far away she couldn't tell what it was, but something had definitely fallen from the gate. Before she knew it, the sky was back to normal.

* * *

 ** _So I have made some small edits to this chapter, nothing too big. Let me know what your thoughts on this story are so far. 8/22/2019_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chibiusa snapped back to reality as her sister slipped from her embrace. "Kousagi, what did you think you were doing!?" Usagi scolded her now that she seemed to have gotten her breath back. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You could have gotten killed! Mama and Papa are going to be very mad if you don't go home right now!" Chibiusa reached out to grab Kousagi's wrist, but she swiftly backed away with tears in her eyes.

"No! I'm not going back home! You're so mean to me Usagi! All I wanted to do was spend time with you, but you always push me away! I hate you Usagi!" Kousagi cried, the crescent moon on her forehead lit up and the energy that came out of her sent Chibiusa and Diana flying back a few feet. Realizing that she had hurt her sister and Diana she panicked. The only thing she could think to do so she wouldn't get in trouble was to grab Candy and run away.

"Damn it!" Chibiusa wobbled as she stood up. "That little brat messed everything up! I'm going to get into so much trouble when I get home for this." She muttered a few more things to herself as she recovered from the little surprise her sister had given her. Diana hadn't gotten anything more than a small scrape and ruffled fur. "Which way do you think they went?" Chibiusa held a hand over her eyes, scanning the area. It was pretty clear until a bit further down.

Diana looked around and sniffed the air, trying to pick up their scents. "For an open area there sure are a lot of smells around here. Why not try asking your parents for help?" Diana hopped back up on to her princess's shoulder.

"Are you crazy!" She had yelled a bit louder than she meant to, drawing the attention of a few people in the nearby park. Embarrassed she waved to them and lowered her voice as she looked around for her sister. "It's bad enough that I'm going to have to explain it to them in the future! If I asked them in this time Mama and Papa will freak out even more! They don't even know they have another child!" She continued to search the area with no luck.

Two hours had passed and it wasn't looking better for them. Diana sniffed the air to confirm a suspicion she had about an hour ago. "We need to find her soon. It's going to rain." Her concern for the smaller pinkette was growing more and more by the minute. "Usagi, you need to get help! Kousagi wasn't prepared to come here like you were! Things are very different in this time, it hasn't become the peaceful place she grew up in yet!" Diana was getting upset as she was very clearly being ignored. "Usagi! She's your sister and she's probably terrified! If you're too stubborn to care for her then at least do it for Candy, she may not share my blood, but she is still my sister and she isn't familiar with this time either! They could be in trouble for all we know!"

Chibiusa bit her bottom lip feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Dia. Just give me a little more time! It's not like I made them come with me! It was her fault to begin with!" She knew she was crossing a line, but she was frustrated and hadn't planned on babysitting the little brat. Realizing she had gone a little too far she reached out to Diana. "Dia I-"

Diana smacked her hand away and shook her head in disapproval of her. "I can't believe you Usagi. I'm leaving, you better hope we find them in one piece." With that Diana took off to the Tsukino household, not willing to risk the safety of either Candy or Kousagi for Chibiusa's sake.

* * *

It didn't take long after Kousagi had ran off for her to run out of breath. She had made it to a playground and decided to hide out in the makeshift fort. She had seen Usagi and Diana run by earlier and hid deeper inside. Once they passed she let out her breath and began to cry again. Candy hopped down from her head and rubbed up against her.

"It's going to be okay Ko." Candy looked up at her with optimistic eyes. She rubbed her head against Kousagi's cheek, purring as she did so.

"Thank you candy." Kousagi smiled and started calming down. "I'm sorry I got us into such a mess. I just don't understand why Usagi hates me." Though she had stopped crying now her eyes still burned like they could spill over with more tears any moment.

Candy frowned at this. "She doesn't hate you. She's just struggling to adjust to how much her life has changed." Candy didn't know everything, but she had heard a decent amount from listening to her adoptive family and some of the other scouts when they got together. She wasn't sure what else she could say to help her feel better.

Kousagi wiped her eyes before more tears had a chance to fall. "I need to get out of here. It would be weird if someone found me hiding in here." After making sure the coast was clear she climbed down with Candy. It wasn't until they were out in the open she had noticed things were off. "Candy, where are we?" She blinked a few times at her surroundings. Crystal Tokyo was very different all of a sudden.

"Chibiusa? Is that you?" A soft voice called out from behind Kousagi.

* * *

Chibiusa ran up and down the streets completely exhausted. It had already begun to rain and it would be thundering real soon. "Why did this have to happen." She kept calling out for Kousagi with no response. "This isn't how things were supposed to go!" Chibiusa stopped running. Tears stung her eyes. She wanted to give up and just curl into a ball, but her phone started to ring and snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Kousagi is with me." The voice came out calmly. "Why don't you meet me at the coffee shop near the park?"

Chibiusa froze. She failed to find her sister and now it looked like she was about to get into even more trouble because of her. Biting her lip she agreed to go to the coffee shop and hung up. She ran as fast as she could until she was finally back at the park. She looked around and spotted the place where she was supposed to meet up with them. Chibiusa sprinted into the shop, temporarily relieved to be out of the rain.

"Usagi!" Kousagi ran over and went to hug her sister, but stopped herself after remembering the trouble she had just caused her. "I'm sorry." She held Candy close as she waited to get scolded again.

"Chibiusa, you made it." The voice came from none other than Ami. "I was starting to worry about you for a moment there. Come sit down, I ordered a hot chocolate for you." She pointed to a table in the corner of the room. She motioned to Kousagi to go take a seat again and she did.

Following Ami and her sister she sat down at the table, clasping her cold hands around her drink. She couldn't bring herself to look Ami in the eyes. "So are you going to ask me for an explanation?" She focused her attention on the melting whipped cream and didn't notice that the door to the shop had opened again.

Ami smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not going to ask you to explain anything to me. I think I get what's going on. You might want to explain to them though." She pointed at Usagi and Mamoru who had just came in with Luna and Diana. She waved them over and excused herself to the counter while the couple sat down.

"Mama! Papa!" Chibiusa looked up at them feeling sick to her stomach. She loved seeing them, but somehow she was now nervous and felt guilty before them. When she met their eyes she felt even worse as she saw the worry written all over them. "I'm so sorry!"

Kousagi listened to her sister apologize a few times, confused as to why she was calling them Mama and Papa. When she made eye contact with them she would immediately blush and look down at Candy who sat in her lap.

* * *

 ** _I couldn't stand how I left this chapter so I decided to put a hold on Chapter 4 while I fixed this chapter. Hopefully you liked it and can give me some feed back on what you want to see from this story. I have a lot of pairings in mind and a lot of fights planned as well as some hopefully surprising returns. Be prepared for some shattered bonds in the future. Things are going to start getting crazy, also please keep in mind this is an AU and so things will not be 100% Cannon to the manga and show._**


End file.
